The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known hybrid powertrain architectures include torque-generative devices including internal combustion engines and torque machines that can be mechanically coupled to a transmission device to transfer torque to an output member. Known torque machines transform stored energy to power to generate torque. One known hybrid powertrain system includes an internal combustion engine coupled to an input member of a two-mode, compound-split, electro-mechanical transmission having an output member operatively coupled to a driveline of a motor vehicle for transferring tractive torque thereto. Torque machines including electric machines operative as motors or generators can generate torque inputs to the transmission, independently of a torque input from the internal combustion engine. The electric machines may transform vehicle kinetic energy transferred through the vehicle driveline to electrical energy that is storable in an electrical energy storage device. A control system monitors various inputs from the vehicle and the operator and provides operational control of the hybrid powertrain, including controlling transmission range state and gear shifting, controlling the torque-generative devices, and regulating the electrical power interchange among the electrical energy storage device and the electric machines to manage outputs of the transmission, including torque and rotational speed.
Known control strategies for operating a hybrid powertrain system including executing power management schemes to achieve preferred targets associated with fuel consumption, emissions, and stored energy usage responsive to an operator request for output torque. Known power management schemes for controlling operation of hybrid powertrain systems monitor present conditions and generate instantaneous control signals to control actuators of the powertrain system.
Known vehicle systems include global position sensors (GPS) and digital mapping systems to monitor vehicle position and movement relative to a highway system.